


Worlds Greatest Gunslinger

by Foxfire_at_dawn



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), One Piece
Genre: Help, I don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfire_at_dawn/pseuds/Foxfire_at_dawn
Summary: This is just a story idea, so tell me what you think? Yes ? No? Maybe possible?
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**All right, so, there's absolutely no excuse that I could gave y'all other than I started school not long after I posted #3 to DGTGH and KBC, all I can say is that I'm sorry and hopefully I can make up for it later. Despise all the excuses I just gave y'all I just wanted to say that I am not a very dedicated writer. I'm working on it, so don't expect a lot outta me.**

World's Greatest Gunslinger

A Bayonetta/One Piece crossover

Male oc, his name's Mackaziin Deagle (Desert Eagle) *The name is in the works*

Bayonetta-equivalent type character

The running gag is that he's a VERY beautiful man who’s constantly mistaken as a woman by other men, but highly sought after by women

Not a part of any one group, but he has a lot of "friends"(m/m m/f), explicit and not

Participated in Whitebeard's War (war of the best?)

There needs to be a "Rodin" for him, his name will be Nidoura *also in the works* and his shop is called "Doors to Purgatory"

Life goal to regain his memories, finding: "Father," the "Eyes of the world"(idk if this will mean the Raftel Poneglyph or not. Probably),TBD

He was reintroduced to the world either the day or a few years after GolD Roger died. Personally, I'm leaning towards after just so he could be sort of young at the time of canon. Of course he could just age slower than everyone else.

As a teenager he was sealed away, like Bayonetta was in the games, for the the last half of the Void Century just after the World Government was created, so he knows he's being hunted.

Outfit wise I’m thinking form fitting leather pants with a button up shirt, tailored waist coat, and stylish trench coat. Really how you imagine him would be most important.

 **THINGS TO KNOW** :

In this fic there is no such thing as Angels, which means no Joys, no Faithfuls, no Fearlesses, nothing, there will be no Angels of Paradiso.

Deagle's power is to summon "avatars" to help him fight(they will be severely scaled down, even in One Piece a Eiffel Tower sized tarantula is way overpowered)

His power sort of echoes the concept behind Logia Fruits; to become and produce something else. I would say the better fit would be Loans, but he’s not actually changing his physiology to become a giant tarantula, just summoning it. With hair, Deagle's power also makes his hair the catalyst for summoning.(I forgot the hair since portals would make things a little awkward.)

In this story there are no Umbra Witches or Lumen Sages, just a specific species of human, like how there are giants and half-giants and fishmen and half-fishmen, just special humans with powers separate from Devil Fruits, and any gender can have either power (men could've been Umbra and women could've been Lumen)

 **THE HISTORY OF THE PEOPLE** :

They were the “Devils”

The Celestial Dragons were supposed descendant from the Gods

Constantly at odds but with equal power with their counterpart

They are opposites

Devils = chaos (freedom)

Celestial Dragons = order (subservience)

Both sides are neither good nor bad; they just don’t get along, and won’t attempt to reach a middle ground. (There will be complete freedom or complete servitude)

Through them the “Will of D” was born: all D’s are actually descendants of the original “Devils” with different affinities towards their Devil Fruit

A “D” will subconsciously seek the best Devil Fruit to match their affinities

Monkey D Luffy is flexibility/adaptation so he got the Gum-Gum Fruit

Trafalgar D Water Law is precision/meticulousness so he got the Op-Op- Fruit

Ace is hunger/passion so he got the Flame-Flame Fruit. He also never does anything in halves which accounts to both passion and hunger

Marshall D Teach is gluttony/emptiness so he got the Dark-Dark Fruit. But I think I’ll just call it the Void-Void Fruit

Legend is that the “Devils” infected a fruit bearing tree with their blood to give their children the upper hand over the Celestial Dragon, but the Celestial Dragons killed the tree and all the children then scattered the fruits so neither side could be more powerful than the other (the Celestial Dragons were unwilling to eat the fruits infected by the blood of their mortal enemies). Then in the Void Century regular humans (humans without power) discovered the fruits and Devil Fruit went into circulation, after they resurfaced the Celestial Dragons discovered that sea water/ Seastone can nullify the Devil Fruits, which lead to the World Government being was created: to find and capture the Devil Fruit users, and to install absolute order to all things.

The twenty Celestial Dragons that founded the World Government were the only survivors of their clan/race after the last fight with the “Devils”. And the different bloodlines of D are from the estimated 5 “Devils” surviving. *I don’t know how many families of D there are right now, and there need to be at least 1 “Devil” parent to continue the bloodline*

The trait of D is extremely dominant, so it is extremely obvious who’s a D descendant and who’s not based on the instinct to defy/disobey. Taking this into account D's are rare because some of the bloodline died out since the Celestial Dragons were hunting them (think the Uzumaki, they were wiped out by The Hidden Mist because they were too strong *don't quote me on that, I don't actually know*.)

 **STORY MARKERS SO FAR** :

I think the first chapter should be a flashback to the last fight between the “Gods” and “Devils”, where our OC gets sealed

Fic officially starts at the Baratie, Hawk Eye Mihawk and Eagle Eye Deagle are meeting for a “lunch date.” That's where he meets the Strawhats and gets introduced to the story.

Mihawk and Deagle were supposedly related is some way because of their similar names and rise to fame around the same time

Throughout the fic Deagle encounters various Ds and go on a mini adventure looking for pieces of his “lost history”

It becomes apparent later in the fic that Deagle is attempting to so what the Scholars of Ohara were doing, finding True History, so there maybe a lot of Robin interaction. (platonic or no? Y'all decide)

* * *

Yeah thats about all I have right now sooooo... tell me what ur think in the comments or maybe offer your own ideas on what could happen.


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of 2 written intros, and personally I like this one better and the other would work better as a back story. Soooo let me know what you guys think in the comments.

On a seemingly unremarkable island on the South Blue, on a seemingly unremarkable town, with seemingly unremarkable people, an ancient legend is told -- a legend the native people fear to even tell outsiders. It’s said that directly beneath South Blue’s brightest star, is a small island, a giant mountain at best, that holds unimaginable riches. No one alive can validate or refuse this, but all the same, locals warn all travelers to avoid the island at all costs, even death.

“The island is cursed!”

They scream.

“Anyone who goes there, will never come back!”

They cry.

“No amount of money is worth your life!”

They beg.

“I’ll do it.”

One man declared.

“I’ll go to the island! I’ll prove its existence!”

He yelled.

“I’ll bring back a diamond, just for you.”

He swore.

“I look forward to it.”

A woman whispered.

It wasn’t until years later a fatherless child learned the truth.

“Alright!!” A young man cheered to himself.

Finally, the legendary cursed island was in sight, Nine gruelling days of faithfully sailing to South’s Torch, obsessing over star charts and constellations, pouring over maps, all so he could achieve the one thing his father failed to do: return to Stardew Island with a diamond from Darkdusk Island. The young man furiously paddle his dinghy to shore, eager to prepare for his expedition. Safely on the beach sand the man took stock of what he had and what he would need from the forest--if need be.

A mini-lantern that he rebuilt and modified.

Multiple pairs of gloves

A short sword and large dagger.

A flintlock and ammunition.

Multiple canteen of water and rations.

A second pair of boots.

Two other sets of clothes.

A south pointing compass.

And a notebook, if he ever got lonely.

Strapping the short sword to his hip and the dagger to his arm, the man breathed deeply and took a moment to survey the landscape, once you got to the treeline is when the incline starts, to him it appeared consistent, without sudden drops, but there was no telling what lurked beneath the steady blanket of green. Hoisting his bag onto his shoulders with the finality of a man going to war, he resolutely stepped into the foliage and was hit with the most malicious wave of intent that sent him tumbling into the undergrowth and brought instinctual fear to the surface of his mind. _P_ _ redatorpredator --I’mgonnadie --predator --I’mgonnadieI’mgonnadieI’mgon-- _ just as quickly as it came, it vanished. Whatever it was, left no trace of its existence but the cold sweat on his neck and the rapid beat in his heart was the only evidence he needed. Drawing both sword and dagger, the young male trekked through the trees, tense and ready to react to anything. 

He’d been walking for hours, panting heavily with each step, hacking through bushes and brambles and vines and ivy. It didn’t help that whatever he was searching for was most likely at the summit of this mountain. Fed up with his tired legs the man decided to rest on the bank of the river he found and followed. Wading into the water to refill the empty canteens, a glitter of light caught his eye. Curiously, the man reached into the water to pick it up only to find that he couldn’t, grunting lightly, he dug his fingers into the river bed to get a better hold on the mystery object. This time it was dislodged easily, once out of the water, the mystery object was no longer a mystery. It was a diamond, roughly the length of his palm and just as thick--which to say is not small-- the prism shaped rock looked about as colorless as water, so colorless that enough of it could feed his struggling island for the next two or three years--five if they regulate consumption, they don’t get visitors very often.

Such a promising find lit a fire in the young man’s heart, packing away his stuff, he vowed to bring back as many diamonds as it takes. Marching forward, diligently scanning the water for the glitters of light only produced by diamond, he found another slightly bigger and a little more cloudy than the last almost four hours later.

When the young man decided to make camp on the shore of a river bend the sun was nearly set. Not wanting the test fate by lighting a fire, he recorded as most as he could with the dying rays.

_ Day 1 of my journey, _

__ _ Upon arriving at the island, I realized calling it cursed was a stretch. The most likely reason it was ‘cursed’ is because it was so hard to find, any navigator worth their salt could find it, but the average sailor would get hopelessly lost. I can only be thankful that my mother made me study navigation for all those years before letting me go. But there was a moment when I stepped into the trees, I felt as if I were being judged. Like some divine entity weighed my soul in their hand and found me wanting. The feeling didn’t last long, but I was understandably cautious as I continued into the forest. After six hours on the island, it was by luck did I happen to be refilling my canteens where a diamond had been embedded in the sand between the rocks that blanket the riverbed, it was beautiful. The stone was so clear and smooth, no doubt polished by the running water, I followed the river upstream to see if I could find more. It was a while before I finally did, though it was a little lesser than the first, it’s quality was nothing to scoff at. I followed the river until sunset and settled on the shore of a riverbend where I am writing this now. Tomorrow, I wish to find the source of the water in hopes that it will lead me to wherever the diamonds are, since they are being carried downstream by the river. _ __ __ _ \-- “Lucky” Luca _

Gently blowing on the page to dry the ink--tropical climates like this are hell on books-- Luca smoothed out his bedroll and hunkered down for sleep.

* * *

Deep within the mountain, a pair of eyes fluttered open. Glazed over with exhaustion, unknown emotions flashed through heterochromatic orbs. A breath of pain passed plush lips, as blood dripped like molasses from hands and shoulders. Across from the dying body was a casket sealed with enchanted paper and wrapped in thick steel chains. 

“Find me,” they whispered, “I need you to find me.” Rapidly losing strength, they called as loud as they could.

“ **_Find me!_ ** ”

  
  



End file.
